fairy tail neko
by yeanaree23
Summary: Lucy is a cat and Natsu is her ter Lucy learns that she loves Natsu by erzas info so one day she kisses him but she turns e has a curse on her that she can't talk.When Natsu confess his love for her she can now talk!
1. Chapter 1

Hi i'm Lucy i'm a cat and my owner is Natsu.I love being with him.He would always play with me and made me happy.The past few days I slowly felt this weird feeling in my heart was beating faster than usual but I just ignored.The more time I spent with him the faster my heart beated.I never experienced this feeling before and I was always wondering what it was.

When Natsu goes out for work I would always leave the house to meet my friend and her name Ezra.One time I go and see her and I explains what this weird feeling in my chest.She told me it is called love.

 **"Remember Lucy when you kiss him you can turn into a human.As you can see we aren't normal cats we can turn into human and that is also a disadvantage because I tried it to Jellal but I couldn't as much as I want to tell him or at least try to but it's not going to happen just please listen to me I don't want your feelings hurt "Erza explains**

I was shocked I always heard of it but now I understand how this feels like.Only if i can tell him my true feelings.I mean look at me i'm a cat that CAN'T talk.

When Natsu got home from work he couldn't find me cause I was still out seeing erza so he started to look every where for me and boy he was he worried.In a small alleyway he was so happy when he found me.He hugged me so tight my head almost popped off.When we got back home he gave me a nice bath.At the end he was all worn out.He later fell asleep on the couch.I didn't know how i can tell him so i just climbed up to his face kissed him on the lip a-and….i-i'm …..HUMAN!

It's now the morning and Natsu wakes up but he finds out i'm not next to him again and starts to freak out.He yells out my name but I didn't say anything if I did he would think that someone broke into the he house.The last place he went was into the kitchen. He sees a full meal on the table thinking who did this. (he was the only one living at the house with lucy).He didn't think that Lucy made it until a random lady comes out of the kitchen with cat ears and a long tail .There was a long pause until...

Natsu yells"Ahhh!Who are you and what did you to lucy?!"

"It's me lucy don't you recognize me?"Lucy says

Wait why can't i talk what's happening.

-flashback-

"Remember Lucy when you kiss him you can turn into a as you can see we aren't normal cats we can turn into human and that is also a disadvantage because I tried it to Jellal but I couldn't much as you want to tell him or at least try to but it's not going to 's going to just hurt you "Erza explains

"Oh ok I won't try it but that just makes me more upsetting that I'm not being able to when I have a chance is worse.Are you ok?"Lucy wonders

"Yeah i'm ok but it still kinda hurts me." Erza says crying

"They immediately forget what happens when you turn back to normal thou."Erza says upsetting

-end of flash back-

"Umm. are you done daydreaming cause if you don't tell me who you are and what you're doing here i'm calling the cops!"Natsu says.

I started to panic so i signed that I can't talk.I think he got the message

"So you can't talk?" Natsu says confused

"Umm ok here you can write on this note book now explain…WHY ARE YOU HERE "Natsu say

"Hi my name is Lucy Dragneel and i'm your cat.I'm no ordinary cat tho.I was a normal human until i was a test subject to turn into an animal and turn back but something happened and I can only change when I kiss someone I with my friend Erza she did it to her owner Jellal." I wrote

"Wait you're my Lucy!?And you can turn to human.wait and you know Jellal!ugh my head hurts "Natsu whines

"Yeah also do you know this jellal guy?" lucy asks

"Yeah he's one of my friends from high school.I meet him now and days but not recently." he answers

We had long conversation but we ended it with going to visit Erza's house but before we went we had to go shopping all I really wore was just one of natsues big shirts.We went out shopping we bought so many things 10 outfits and 7 dresses the last place we went was the under garment there were a ton so I asked Natsu to help me but he would keep on saying no all the time but I just pulled him in the dresser seeing if these under garments were fine.I wondered why he was acting all weird and stuff...well after a few hours of shopping we head over to Erza's house.I wore a beautiful summer dress and it had flowers and stuff but before I gave him a warning that the person won't remember anything so you have to call me something else like your girlfriend or something.Once we got to Jellal heouse he opened the door sees Natsu with a surprised face.

"Yo Natsu!It's been a while."Jellal says with a smile

"Yeah long time no see.I want you to meet my girlfriend Lucy!"Natsu says

"Wow she has the same name as your cat?!"Jellal says surprisingly

"Y-y-yeah crazy huh."Natsu says suspiciously

"So how did you meet?"Jellal questions

"Oh we meet at a cafe and we started to hang out and then boom we're a thing!"Natsu says

"Ohhhh ok."Jellal says

While Jellal and Natsu were talking I spent time with erza talking to her.

"So you did it huh?" Erza said

"Well yeah I forgot I couldn't talk to him but I can still can communicate with him with this notebook and I think you should do that too."Lucy explains

"You think so?!"Erza wonders

"Yeah."Lucy said

After a few minutes of talking me and natsu goes have to go home.We have to sleep together like usual but this time i'm not cat and we live in a one bedroom so we just get to bed.Atleats he has a large bed.I wake up in the middle of the night because of Natsu's crying.I was so worried so I woke him up then randomly he hugs me really tight.

"Ok good you're ok!"Natsu says crying.

"Whats wrong did you have a nightmare?"I write with a worried face

"Yeah I see you dead covered in your blood in some random alleyway."Natsu cries

"Tell me will you would never leave me..EVER!?"Natsu yells

"Noo!Why would I do that?"I write

"I love you lucy!"Natsu conforms

"I love you too!"Lucy said with her voice


	2. Chapter 2

"Lucy!You can talk now!"Natsu says

"What omg I can talk!"I cry

Natsu slowly pulled me closer to him gently pressing his lips on mine.

mhm!Nat..!"I mumbled while Natsu kisses me

"Lucy I love you!Do you know how happy I was when I found out it was you and that you loved me."Natsu says hugging Me tightly

"I loved you for a long time now and i'm happy that I can now say it with my voice'."Lucy keeps on crying

Shortly after we went back to sleep

It was the morning Natsu sees me missing so he runs out to see me in the kitchen walks up to me hugging me from the back saying in my ear "Good morning Lucy." He smiles

"Good morning Natsu." I smile back

"So what are we having for breakfast?"Natsu questions

"Just some eggs and bacon."Lucy replies

"Oh ok.I'll be waiting in the living room."Natsu says walking away

I finishing cooking us something so I call him over to the dining table.

Everything was going so perfect until I hear a thud in the kitchen.I run over to see the plates and food on the floor with lucy too.I start to freak out trying to get Lucy to wake up but it was no use she wouldn't wake up so I call the ambulance to come over and they take Lucy to the hospital.

"So the young lady is in a high fever but she's still alive."The doctor speaks to Natsu

"May I see her?"I asks while crying

"I'm sorry but she can't see anyone at this rate."The doctor replies

-Flashback-

"...Erza too she did it to Jellal.She usually tells me everything about what happens and the symptoms."Lucy says

I have to go to he gets there but when he comes in he sees him feeding a red head.

"Jel...lal!?"He yells but confusingly

"Oh...um hi Natsu this is my cat told me about Lucy and everything and her favorite food is cake so yeah."Jellal says

"Um so that means she can talk right when you confess your love to her she can speak but you have to mean it that you love her."Natsu wonders

"Yes he has already told me that he loves me and tried to kiss me on the lips but I explained that if we kiss on the lips I will get sick and die."Erza explains

"How do you heal it!?"Natsu yells

"Umm I think is by killing the person they kissed or… yeah I think that's it but I can study on what do you ask and weres lu...-gasp-!No please don't tell me you kissed her "Erza cries

"Yeah.I can't just let her die.I guess I have to kill myself so she can live."Natsu says

"Noo please don't she will be more hurt when she finds out that you're gone forever!" Erza yells

"There's no other way!" Natsu yells

"I'll look for something!" Erza yells back

I went home right after I had that important talk with Erza.I went on my computer looking to see if they have another way than killing myself but if they don't have another way to fix it all I have to do is kill myself.

"Damn It!" Natsu yells.

"Hmmm.where am I?where's Natsu?Why do I feel so sick?Huh i'm in the hospital?"I say confusingly

I start to get up to get some water but I couldn't i just fell back my body felt so weak like all I could do is breath and blink.I suddenly hear a sound coming from the door like they were footsteps.*door opens*"Oh!I see you're up."A man says with a small smirk on his face

"Who are you?"I asked

"Right i'm your doctor Leo but you can call me loki like every other lady's calls me."Loke answers

"Oh I get it you're a womanizer."I say sarcastically

"WHAT how did you know!?"He yells

"Oh you really are I was being sarcastic!"I said...To be honest I really knew just by looking at him.

He started to walk closer to me.

"Well I guess you know what I'm going to do now."Licking his lips.

"Ah here it is..You can heal them when they kiss someone effect the person they kiss will get the illness or they will…fall in love with who they kissed. AHHHHH Lucy can't she just can't fall in love with someone else I need her if I see her with some other dude who's know what I'm going to do but I'm going to take the risk I need her to be ok.

Mmmm. He presses his lips on mine violently moving his tough….I'm feeling wozie… …*THUD*

I wake up again but i'm in someone's bed with...LOKE!


	3. Chapter 3

I wondered why I was in bed right now.Wait we didn't do anything did we.Loke soon woke up.

"Hey beautiful.Last night was fun right?"He said

"What did we…!"I yell

"No i'm just messing with you.You passed out after i kissed you so I brought you here."He answered.

"Where am I?"I questioned

"My house duh where else."He said in a rude tone.

My heart started to beat faster like Loke was my love until it struck me my heart desired Loke and only him.

"Hey Loke…"I say in a sexy voice

"Yeah."He replied

"I'm board let's play?"I ask him

"Oh you want to have some fun huh.It's going to be so fun today."Loke says while pulling me closer

After 3 hours

They fall back asleep until some dude with pink hair comes in only to see his love in bed with another dude.

"Lucy?What are you doing here I thought you were sick?"I said upsettingly

"And who are you?" Lucy questions

"It's me Natsu your boyfriend."I answer

"What no Lokes my boyfriend now who really are you?"Lucy says

"I just said you're my girlfriend!" I yell

I walk toward Lucy and kiss her but all she did was push me and yelled at me.I leave the room immediately going over to Ezra's house.

" I found out a way to fix it but just my luck she fell in love with the dude she kissed instead of getting the guy to get her sickness."I say storming in but all I see is Jellal feeding Ezra again but both of them had a shock look on their face.

"Wait why didn't you tell me they can give you 75% not falling in love with the guy!" Ezra yells

"No before I came to see her she was already under the spell!"I yell

"How do you fix it I need Lucy!"I keep on yelling

"Umm give me a day or two to find this out ok just calm down for now I promise I will fix it" Ezra explains

After that talk I head over to my house hoping Lucy's ok

"LLoookeeee!"I say

"Yes my darling?"Loke replied

"I'm hungry!"I say

"Ok can give me 5 minutes" Loke yells

While I wait I feel off then I pass out.*tump* Loke comes running over but when I wake up

"Ahh who are you?Wheres Natsu?Where am I?" I say in confusion

"It's me Loke remember your boyfriend!" Loke said nervously

"What no Natsu is my lover and only mine!"I yell

I grab my shoes and run out the door trying to leave but that is what I wished happened but instead he grabs my wrist and kisses me again but this time it was different.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

When he kissed me he fainted I didn't want to be rude and just leave him there so I called the ambulance to take him once they took him I grab my phone to call Natsu…I wait and wait but still no answer.I tried to get there by myself but I just got lost .Next thing I know I see myself sitting in a dark room then a light shadow comes along and a shirtless man with navy blue hair comes out into a light

"Well well well if it isn't my little Guinea pig."the man said

"Who are you?And what do you mean about guinea pig?"I wondered

"You don't remember with Ezra."Gray said

"You you guys left after they finally finished but you guys didn't turn into humans you would only if you kissed your true love what a shame!" Gray explained

I try and get up but my hands are changed to a poll.Gray starts to walk closer and starts a to take of my shirt.

"W-what are you doing?STOP!" I start to yell

"Oh come on!Don't you wanna play with me?!"Gray says

"NO!Now let me go!" I yell

"Oh come you don't want to have fun?!" Gray says

Natsu comes and busts in and freezes seeing that his old best friend has kidnapped Lucy.

"Gray?" Natsu says

"Oh well hello Natsu it's been awhile huh?"Gray said

" What are you doing with Lucy?Give her back!"Natsu yells

"Why should I she's a human because of me?"Gray proves

"What!You're the one to make Lucy like this?Natsu says confusingly

"Oh you never knew how bazaar I thought she already told you?"Gray says

"That doesn't matter anymore!"Natsu yells

"Oh yeah you want to cure the problem of Lucy getting sick well I have the problem solver right here.The only way you get it is if you kill Ezra!"Gray says forcefully

"Never!"Natsu yells

"Ok then I guess I have to kill Lucy right here and now!"Gray says pulling out a gun

"NO!"Natsu yells going for a punch

Natsu got a hit on Grays face and Gray drops his Gun.Natsu get kicked in the stomach and coughed up blood.

"No Natsu!"Lucy cries

"It's ok."Natsu said getting distracted and Gray shoots Natsu on the shoulder.Shortly after Natsu fall but come back up in a minute and runs towards him to take the gun.after some punches he finally got the gun from Gray and shoot Gray on the head and kills him.Natsu releases Lucy but he faints from the large amount of blood lost.


	5. Chapter 5 the last one

Chapter 5

(I'm sry but this is the last chapter)

Lucy try's her best to get Natsu up but it wasn't working she tried to use her phone to call the ambulance but she had no signal.She started to panic and cry.She then feels something on her shoulder and it was Natsu.

He said in pain "I know a way to heal me."

"What is it!?" I yelled

Nasty pulls in for a kiss.The kiss starts to deepen in then right before my eyes all his blood that was drawn out has slowly came into his body like nothing happened.But I have experienced a new power of mine but the thing that we both didn't know is that I would have to give up my life.Natsu see me that I'm not moving.He started to shake me but I didn't answer

"Lucy!Wake up!" I yell

I got no response.I check her pulse nothing.I start to tear up until I cried my eyes out.I go over to Jellal's house with a dead Lucy.

"Hey Nats….WHAT HAPPENED!?" Jellal yells

"She dead." I says crying

Erza comes along and sees Lucy and she started to cry.

Natsu heard Lucy's voice and she said

"At least I'll always be with you."Natsu hears

Then he smiles in joy but cries in sadness but he now knows that she's always with her


End file.
